Same Mistakes
by Keri-Heartz
Summary: Tori thinks that she is in love with Cat but is she really? One Direction has an appearance. Sorry I had someone ask me to put them in! Will Tori Get Cat or will she find another lover? Tori is BI A little Jori and Bori. ( I know she seems a little like she likes to do IT but it will be good)


_**PG-13 I don't own Victorious and there is One Direction in here I was bored and figured I would give it a shot and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Have ideas let me know!**_

_Tori`s Point Of View_

"Tori!" screamed a voice. I groaned,(coma) it was my ANNOYING sister Trina. (I Think this should be indented)

She has just learned that I am a lesbian and that I have a crush on Cat Valentine. The gorgeous red-head with chocolate-brown eyes that could make your heart melt away when you looked into them and a smile that could light the sun because it is so bright.

Also her lips…. OH GOD those kissable lips that you just want to crash your lips on and stick your tongue in her mouth. Oh Heaven! I just want to grab her by the waist and crash my lips to hers and... God Tori stop it! She has a boyfriend that is your best friend and you know that they are in love so why think about her when Jade West thinks that your hot? How i found this out is that i heard her talking to Beck Oliver her Ex-boyfriend while they were walking to lunch. I just wish that instead of Ryder Daniels being Cats bad ass boyfriend that i could be her girlfriend. But i could not ruin there relationship because i love Cat and i think that her and Ryder are a cute couple but i just cant help feel this way. I know that is wrong but i know that they love each other but i just think that we are meant to be.

Cat and Jade West are COMPLETE opposites. "But Jade... She just has that glow about her that makes you want her so badly. To have her arms around you and her yours. Knowing that she is yours."

"VICTORIA VEGA GET YOUR FUCKING BI DAMN BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Screamed my ungodly sister. "I am COMING!" I screamed back. God she was so freaking annoying. I put on a paris long sleeve shirt, ripped skinny jeans, black nail polish, made my hair wavy and i put on black TOMS and a sexy black purse.**  
**

I walked out of my room and jumped the steps two at a time cause today was THE DAY. I was going to tell Cat how I felt about her at school but i just feel like im a horrible person cause im going to tear her and Ryder apart maybe or it will ruin our friendship forever.**  
**

But I pulled up short cause there was the one and only ONE DIRECTION. There was one that sorta appeled to me named Zayn who had black hair and was wearing a black tanktop and black skinny jeans and high top nike shoes. The guy who looked like he had no care in the world was Liam. He had on his signature plaid shirt with black jeans and white snakers on." Are you Tori Vega?" asked the messy brown-haired guy named was wearing a striped white and blue shirt with white jeans and blue TOMS."Uh yes how do you know my name?" I stammered out. Harry, the gorgeous one wearing a buttonup white shirt with faded blue jeans and converses, smiled at me and winked and the rest of his "mates" chuckled while Harry said" Well you won a contest since you or someone you know sent in a video of you singing and so WE have to come here and bring you back to the X-Factor that way Simon Cowell can here you sing for real that way he can make sure that was you singing and you are not just trying to get famous by using someone else's voice since we have already had someone do that to us last year. We did not get a winner last year cause we thought that everyone else was doing the same thing so we just called it quits until this year and this year you are our winner!"Niall, (who is blond) who was wearing his kiss me im irish tshirt, sunglasses (rays) and bluejeans and green TOMS, whispered to the rest of the guys thinking that I could not hear them "THAT'S HER! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!" I laughed out loud at him and said "I can hear you, you know right? And thanks by the way, Nialler. Yes I know you guys you guys inspired me to start singing and showed me that I can do anything I set my mind to so thank you." They all gaped at me except Louis. ( who later will MIGHT be her boyfriend) He grabbed my hand and turned to the rest of the guys and said "She is mine so FORGET IT mates she is ALL MINE." I just looked at him and he shrugged and said " What? I like you already." And at this I heard a gasp.

"TORI!" screamed a girl's voice. We all turned around and I saw my old best friend Eleanor Calder. How i know her is we grew up together when we were in elementry school and that one day this guy was kicking sand in my face in the sandbox on the playground and she came in and jumped on the guy and beat him up! She was my hero and i love her and we are like sisters and when she moved to england in middle school i cried my heart out and thats when i meet Cat. "Elly! OMG! What are you doing here?" I shrieked as i looked her up and down. WOW she has changed alot since i saw her. "Well I was here to be with my boyfriend, Louis. But now I can see that it is impossible because I get to be with my bestie again!" She reminded me. I just looked at her and she said "The guy that is holding your hand I my boyfriend."I gasped and said "Wait a minute YOUR boyfriend just hit on me?!" Her mouth dropped open. She looked at Louis (with hurt and confusing before saying) "Boo Bear is that true? Your hitting on my bestie when your dating ME?"

Louis nodded and when he did she punched him in the mouth and she grabbed my hand and while we we ran to her car she screamed back to him " WE are So over! you are such a guy! I HATE YOU!" and before I shut the door I heard "Man Tori is hot Louie. You do not deserve her since she is the most beautiful girl in the world." I just smiled at that and thought who was that? Could I be falling in love and my heart will be took by a guy in a boy band?

_**Will Tori find out who said that? Will she find true love at last?**_


End file.
